My Last Words
by Distortion-Haze
Summary: He wasn't evil, just creating a hero.


My Last Words

* * *

Entry number 1803.

"When I am dead and long times have passed since then, I would like to entertain the youths and adults about my story. My story is different than what you have heard before in your elementary class, but it speaks the truth. I am the infamous Dr. Robotnik.

"I don't want to be remembered as a raging madman wanting to dominate the world. I actually had a reason, unlike what your storyteller told you. I admit it was stupid and insane, but taking over the world wasn't my true goal. There are two sides to every story, as you have heard before.

"It was to create the destiny of a hero. Sonic the Hedgehog. I had to create a hero by becoming what I had hated throughout my life; an antagonist. I had a dream in my late teens. A voice told me, 'You will create Sonic the Hedgehog. Be the villain. Make something the future will look up to in desperate need, and a figure will inspire them to do great things.' Little did I know that that was really myself from the future.

"I wanted to help the world. My father, before he turned insane and attempted to destroy the world, was a good man. He told me, 'You will grow up to create a better world, a world without fear, or hatred.' I still remember those words, which still reminded me (and still kept me sane) to do what I was supposed to do, create a hero.

"I secretly created an empire below the cities, and then I rised them up and conquered the world. Then Sonic the Hedgehog decided he didn't want oppression. He teamed up with friends who believed in the same ideals as him. When I heard 'Sonic the Hedgehog', I knew I had to let him defeat me.

"The Eggman Empire fell, and peace roamed the country, free. But I knew the quote, "Five seconds of Fame". I had to challenge him again, make sure he was remembered as the greatest hero.

"I invaded again, and he was waiting with even more friends then before. With his allies, they pushed me back and out of the country. My resources were half used already. I still remembered I had a duty, and I kept harassing, even though it wasn't as powerful as the invasions before.

"I only had one third of my resources left. I'm getting too old for this, and I knew this would be my last war. I used up all the resources I had left, created super soldiers, and joined in battles myself.

"Sonic was still there, with his allies. They struggled just as hard as I, but they were slowly being pushed back. With my tactical planning and guerilla warfare, they couldn't know where I struck with my Sun Tzu tactics. I overthrew them, and they disappeared. I knew Sonic was going to be back. I just didn't know when.

"Then, they pushed into the capital. They took out everything I had left. I knew the hero will come in here. As I am typing on my keyboard, they are about to push the doors open anytime soon. I hurriedly went into the past, drugged my past self, which made him dream that he would be the villain and create a hero.

"Well then. This is my story. Remember that I was the hero, the only one to make you believe in something."

End Entry.

The doors opened, revealing a hall leading to a throne. The whole throne room was visible only because of candlelight. Four pillars held up the throne room, one on each of the corners. The walls were made of stone, there were no windows. The door closed, revealing only a blue hedgehog in front of it.

"I'm here to trash your party, Eggman!" The cocky hero shouted. "Come out and lose!"

"Welcome to my home, Sonic." Dr. Robotnik greeted, sitting on the throne. "I'm not here to fight, but to tell you something."

"Well hurry up then, cause I've come to take my home back." Sonic put his right hand on his left shoulder and moved his left arm around in a circle, stretching.

"I'm going to bluntly tell you, that this place will explode." The doctor replied firmly.

"W-W-Wha-!?!?" Sonic tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I forgot to tell you, the doors automatically lock after it closes. I'm the only one who has the key."

"You're not going to bury me, Eggman! I'm not gonna be a fossil!"

"Well then, let us see." With those last words, he pressed a button. The throne exploded, killing Eggman and blowing two of the four pillars off. The ceiling was falling at an angle towards the throne. Sonic then found out that the other two pillars wouldn't stand the weight long enough for the ceiling to land on the ground. He thought it was over.

A cannon appeared in front of him, a note on it read, "Use this cannon if you want to live, Sonic."

Sonic immediately put himself in the cannon and it blew him out of the room by a small hole in the wall, that was hidden only because it was in the shadows.

As Sonic got out, he found a piece of paper on his torso. He pulled it out, read it, and soon knew the truth. He followed the instructions and taped it in his house, on the ceiling closest to where you enter, so nobody would find it, except historians searching every nook and cranny.

Decades later, historians searching the house found the piece of paper, somehow preserved. They read the paper and recorded it in the history of Sonic the Hedgehog. People then saw the whole truth, both sides of the story, and understood that this was a tale of a Predestination Paradox of Dr. Robotnik, who used Time Travel, telling himself from the past he was going to change the future, and possibly the world.


End file.
